powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Nana
'Nana ' is a young girl from the planet Rigel, known for it's advanced technology and genius inhabitants. She was originally abducted by the Gozma after Dr. Kumazawa, an Earth scientist obsessed with making contact with alien life, made a deal with the invaders to help them in order to become it's ruler himself. Posing as Nana's father due to his likeness, he convinces the girl to improve Gyodai to allow for him to grow creatures without becoming easily exhausted. Using her genius and an energy-siphoning Space Beast, Nana develops a machine to feed Gyodai energy to power him up. When not working on the device, Nana ends up playing with various Gozma minions. When Hiryuu Tsurugi arrives within the fake Rigel, he tries to free her with Nana confused about why he is attacking her father; but becomes completely lost on Earth after the projection of her home-world is destroyed. After trying to figure out her current position on Earth, the Changeman find her where Tsurugi saves her life from being run over by a truck. Nana becomes further confused that her "enemies" were helping her out while still believing that her father was still with her on this strange world. But it is ultimately revealed that Nana's father was killed by Booba and that the one she believed was him was a fake, she is confirmed by the protective nature of Tsurugi and the Changeman. After they stop her from being used by the Gozma forces, they discover that she had disappeared, leaving behind a note that she wanted to stay on Earth to find more out about the world as well as giving her earrings as a gift to Tsurugi. Nana ends up becoming adopted by an Earth family, where she becomes the genius little sister to her two big brothers and even adopts a dragon who comes from Rigel to watch over her. However, she eventually reaches the time in her life where she must transform into her adult stage, due to her race only spending a short period of their lives as children. The special "Rigel Aura" she emits due to the maturation becomes a target of both General Giluke and Queen Ahames, both believing that bathing in the special energy gives the one who is coated by it super power. The Rigel Aura is ultimately claimed by Ahames, but Nana is forced to once again part from the Changeman and from the family who adopted her and return to hiding. Nana ends up this time at a high school where she resumed trying to live a normal life as a human. But Giluke, still trying to reform himself after returning from his previous failures as a ghost, re-abducts her in order to perform the "Black Mass" ceremony for redrawing out her Rigel Aura in order to stabilize his body and finally gain the super power he craved. Though the Changeman save her and protect her from both Giluke and Ahames' own schemes while trying to tell her that their fighting is good for protecting her, the former general finally succeeds in drawing her out once again and completing the ceremony, making more Rigel Aura flood out of her body. Giluke uses it to transform into "Super Giluke", but Nana, embarrassed and saddened by the affair and continuing to desire a normal life, runs away once again. Returning to her school, she once again becomes embroiled in conflict when she discovers Navigator Gator's family within a local church, with his wife Zoorii having contractions due to the birth of their second child. Mustering up courage, Nana runs to tell Gator about his wife's condition, which finally gives him the courage to abandon the Gozma permanently. After this, Nana stays with the EDF and the Changeman through their final battle with Star King Bazoo, assisting them with other alien allies until the defeat of the tyrant. In the end, she leaves the planet with the allies alongside Yuki Ibuki on Shuttle Base to assist those who were under the Gozma for so long and help rebuild those left behind. - Abilities Due to being from the highly advanced civilization of Rigel, Nana possesses a genius intellect that allows for her to create technology far ahead of Earth. Even if limited by the technology of Earth, Nana can create machines and weapons far ahead of the planet she is on, including creating a powerful laser gun out of merely an Earth rifle and a computer. Her main weapon outside her genius is a belt which fires a whip-like energy beam to attack beings from a long distance. She also can manipulate and utilize the "Triangle Power" of her homeworld to run it's machines with merely a touch. Like all girls of Rigel, Nana possesses the mysterious Rigel Aura within her body. Typically Rigel females emit this aura once in their life, when they cast off their short childhoods and become adults, but somehow she is able to do it twice. Each time, the Rigel Aura is absorbed by someone giving them super abilities; during her first ceremony she ends up giving it to Queen Ahames, the second time by General Giluke. Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai Allies